these are (our) unforgettable memories
by ChocolateWonder
Summary: Lily gets diagnosed with amnesia after a tough battle and forgets herself, her family, friends, and worst of all, James. Jily, day 5 of my Jilytober collection.


**Writing Club (Showtime):** I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much - (word) Saved

 **Gobstones Club:** Purple Stone - Sadness **Accuracy:** (color) Forest Green, **Power:** (pairing) JamesLily, **Technique:** (dialogue) "There's something I want to say but … I'm afraid of how you'll react."

 **Around the World in 31 Days-** Croatia: (word) cascade

 **Jilytober Event:** Trope: Character A gets amnesia, Character B must make Character A fall in love with them again.

(this doesn't exactly follow the trope but close enough)

 **Word Count: 1011**

* * *

The world is crumbling and Lily is clinging onto life, fighting a losing battle. Her body is broken, her limbs are petrified, and her eyes, formerly a brilliant green, are a dark, murky forest green.

Pain courses through her as another explosion rocks the ground. Dust floats idly in a cloud overhead. Screams echo hauntingly through the grounds and an icy trickle slides down Lily's spine.

She wants to hold on to this memory. Though it is an unpleasant one of destruction and death, she wants to lock it away. Someday, she'll remember it.

Hands shakily grip her tattered clothes. She observes frantic hazel eyes, full of fear and terror. It takes a moment to realize _why_.

"James," Lily croaks, her voice hoarse. "James, I—"

"Shh," he whispers, his fingers ghosting lightly over her wounds. Lily whimpers in protest.

"Just—just hang on," James mutters. "I'll get you help."

Lily's mind is foggy, but one thing stands out. She has to tell him that she-

"Lily." A new voice. Male and gentle. Brown hair and amber eyes.

"Help her, Remus." James's voice cracks.

Remus's eyes scan over her, his gaze calculating. Finally, he says gravely, "James, I'm sorry, but I can't do anything."

James's eyes widen. He speaks, his voice shaking. "Remus, there must be something—"

"No," he interrupts. "She has too many injuries. Even if I were to save her, it would cost her something important."

"I don't care! Just save her somehow!"

"James, she will lose her memories. Her memories of her family, of us, of you, will be just wiped away."

James is silent. Then he says regretfully, "If it saves her, I don't care."

"Fine." Remus starts working, his hands rapid and stained by her blood. "You have a few minutes left, James, so say whatever you need to."

Lily stares at his grimy, sooty face, and into his beautiful hazel irises. James takes a deep breath, unshed tears sparkling in his eyes.

"Lily, I—" He hesitates. "There's something I want to say but … I'm afraid of how you'll react."

"Just say it," Lily manages to say, smiling weakly.

"I-I love you," he confesses breathlessly.

Lily's face almost glows as the words cascade out of his mouth. "I love you too."

"You have a minute," Remus interjects.

Lily's eyes dart between him and James, finally settling on James with love illuminating her eyes.

"I love you," she repeats.

Tears are running down his cheeks. This is the first time she has seen James get so emotional and it saddens her because she's responsible for his tears.

"I love you too," he echoes. "And I—I hope—"

He breaks off, caressing her hair with utmost care.

"Time's up," Remus says, his voice containing a hint of sorrow. He presses the point of his wand into her forehead and mutters the words that change both of their lives forever.

" _Obliviate_."

She slips into nothingness.

She has been saved. She has found peace for the time being.

But at a terrible price.

* * *

Blinding light greet her the moment she opens her eyes. Her mind is empty and confused—she doesn't even know who she is.

Struggling to sit up, which requires some effort, she attempts to grasp her surroundings. She feels softness beneath her palms and looks down.

White, downy fabric is spread on the bed she is on and a thick sheet covers the lower half of her body.

"You're awake," says a feminine voice.

She rapidly turns, her senses on high alert. She has no idea where she is or what is occurring. She cannot think straight, for her mind is clouded and befuddled.

"Who are you?"

The woman seems harmless. She is dressed in a crisp, unwrinkled outfit and has a maternal aura around her. She immediately relaxes.

"I'm Ruth," she says warmly.

"Hello, Ruth. Where am I?"

A flicker of something unreadable crosses her face before returning back to its gentle expression. "You're in St. Mungo's Hospital, dear."

SHe glances around again. Now that she knows where she is, a bit of familiarity dawns on her. She can't recall exactly where or when she's heard this before, but she's sure she's heard about it somewhere.

"St. Mungo's," she repeats thoughtfully. "And who am I?"

"Your name is Lily," Ruth says.

"Lily," she tests experimentally.

A sudden wave of familiarity sweeps over her. She can hear a faint voice, calling her name.

 _"Lily!"_

"Lily?" Lily is returned to the present by Ruth's concerned voice.

"I'm fine." Lily plasters a smile on her face. "I'm just fine."

She's not.

* * *

"She's fine," Ruth informs a worried James. "She's still trying to gather herself, but she is suffering from amnesia."

"So she doesn't remember anything?"

"She's having vivid recollections from time to time, which is triggered by something prominent from her past. When she heard her name, she suddenly became quiet, as if she were trying to recall something."

"Well, it's some progress," James muttered.

* * *

Lily's face screwed up with concentration as she examined Marlene, who is giggling uproariously.

"C'mon," Lily admonishes, "that's not fair. You know I can't remember anything."

"It's not that hard. It starts with an M and ends with an E."

"You know what, I give up," Lily declares. "Name?"

"Marlene."

"Oh. I like your name."

"Thank you. Let's see if you can name our next visitor."

"Marlene—"

She interrupts her protest. "Come in!"

Lily's breath hitches as a man with messy black hair, hazel eyes, and tall stature enters the room, a lopsided smile on his face. He halts when he reaches her bed.

"I'll give you a hint," he murmurs. "It starts with J and ends with ames."

"James?" whispers Lily.

"Yes?"

A flood of memories crashes through her. She recalls James laughing, saying her name, and the most heartfelt one—his love confession.

Her heartbeat speeds up as she gazes into his iridescent hazel eyes. She touches one side of his face.

"I remember," she says just for his ears.

And James allows the biggest smile of all to grow on his face.


End file.
